What Makes You Tick?
by PetrelliCullen
Summary: Sylar kidnapps Peter, and falls in love with him. Can Peter returns the felling? Peter/Sylar
1. Psycopath

**Title: What makes you tick?**

**Pairings: Peter/Sylar**

**Summary: Sylar kidnapps Peter to get his powers, but is that really all he wants?**

**Author's note: This is a "collab" fic made by "HereItGoesAgain" and "CaylaHopeCullen", who both love Pylar:) The chapters will be made by either one of them, one by one. We'll let you know which one's always made the chapter:)**

**Warning: Slash! Don't like, don't read. As simple as that.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

Chapter 1: Psycopath

Peter Petrelli was walking down the street late at night. He knew walking alone in New York city so late at night was highly dangerous, but he had his powers, right?

He skipped to a dark alley to get home faster, and spotted a dark man a few steps in front of him. He couldn't see his face, but he knew exactly who he was, since he had the same scary baseball cap and almost the same clothes, even.

"It's you..", Peter hissed, meaning the man who tried to kill Claire Bennet in Odessa.

Peter saw the man smirk, spotted the flash of his white teeth in the dark. Peter backed away.

"Oh, there is no reason to be afraid, Peter", the man said.

For some reason Peter did not believe him. Yeah, for some reason.

"What do you want?" Peter asked, sounding afraid even though he tried to hard not to.

"What do you think? Your abilities. I want to know what makes you..tick", the man said and approacted Peter and the last thing Peter remembered was seeing the man's face clearly for the first time, and then everything went black.

Peter woke up slowly, finding himself tied up in a chair, his face covered in blood.

He looked around. He was in some old house. Probably in the woods for no one to find.

And then he looked right in front of him to see the man, the same damned man who had probably dragged him there.

"Who the hell are you?" Peter shouted at him.

"Relax. My name is Sylar. You're Peter Petrelli. Now, do you wanna have a little chat before I kill you, or do you prefer dying quietly?" Sylar asked mockingly.

"I hate you", Peter said.

"Oh what a surprise. I expected you to jump of joy and give me one big hug", Sylar chuckled.

"Fuck you", Peter hissed.

"Really?" Sylar laughed.

"Just kill me, get it over with", Peter murmured.

"No", Sylar said suddenly.

That made Peter raise his head. Why?

"Why?" Peter voiced his thoughts.

"Because I want to make you suffer. See, because of you I didn't have that little cheerleader's powers, and now I still can't heal. That's all your fault, you naughty little boy", Sylar said.

Peter was furious and spat on Sylar's feet.

Sylar sighed and backed away a little.

"Now, you patetic little human", Sylar continued.

Peter's face twisted in anger.

"I will go and prepare your death. You have fun there", Sylar said and left, closing the door of the room behind him.

Peter sighed.

_How the hell am I gonna get away from that psycopath?_

He tried to jerk away from his bonds but it was impossible.

Sylar was in the kitchen, picking up a proper knife to scare and torture Peter with. Sylar started to think of his previous life as Gabriel Gray, the meaningless watchmaker. That version of him would probably have been attracted to Peter..not that he was..well, maybe a little, but probably everyone was. Peter was gorgeous. And now Sylar was gonna kill that angel?

_What the hell is wrong with me? Stop thinking like that._

Sylar sighed and continued to pick up knifes. He grinned to himself.

"Now let's go have some fun", he said to himself and left the room.

by HereItGoesAgain


	2. You're Mine Rather You Want To Be Or Not

Chapter 2: You are mine rather you want to be or not

-

Sylar walked into the living room where Peter was.  
Peter knew a hell of a lot pain was coming his way, so he decided he was  
going to take it like a man.  
Sylar was as happy as he could be, He was getting to torture the man that made him lose one of the best powers that ever was.  
But Sylar felt sympathy for Peter, not much but some.

Mainly for Peter's looks...that's what Sylar didn't want to see go.  
"Stop thinking like that!" He yelled at himself in his head.  
Peter stared at Sylar as he stood above him. Peter saw the long sharp knife in Sylar's hand, on the inside it scared him to death.  
But on the outside he stayed completely composed. Sylar nodded his head toward the knife. He wanted to know what peter thought about them. "It's a knife…you're going to kill me with." Peter answered coldly. Sylar laughed evilly.  
"Yes Peter it is, and I hope it doesn't cause you to much pain." Sylar lied  
and also gave a smile.  
"You go to Hell!" Peter hissed, Sylar crouched down to his knees where he was eye level with Peter.  
"That's what they keep telling me…and I'm not ready to go just yet." Sylar mocked.  
Peter tried to move his arms...But he couldn't due to the restraints.

Sylar laughed at his attempt.  
Sylar knew the best place to cut was his Peter's chest, and he felt slightly eager to take Peter's shirt off.  
Sylar took the knife and began to cut Peter's shirt off.

Peter was doing ok, he knew worst was coming then cutting a shirt up.  
As Sylar let the last piece of the shirt fall to the floor, he looked at  
Peter's perfectly chiseled abs.  
Sylar became overwhelmed with mixed feelings.  
A wanting for Peter's Body, a sudden love for Peter, most impotently a need not to kill Peter anymore.  
But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with Peter.  
Peter was confused at why Sylar stared at him like that, it creeped him out more then he already was.  
"Are you going to kill me? or are you going to star at my body all damn  
day?" Peter tried to mock.  
Sylar looked Peter's eyes, just now noticing how gorges they were.  
Sylar looked back down at Peter's abs and put his hand on Peter's abs gently.  
Peter just about died from disgust and Confusion. "Get Your Damn Hands off of  
me!" Peter yelled and Fidgeted in the chair. Sylar quickly removed his hand and smirked at Peter. Sylar saw a great chance for a little "game."  
"You scream one more time…I will NOT be as kind as I am now!" Sylar snapped back at Peter.  
Sylar begin to trace the lines in Peter's abs with one finger gently.  
As much as Peter didn't want to get hurt or killed…But he would rather that then be touched by this….Perv.  
"Get Your fifthly hands off me!' Peter yelled again. Sylar loved that he did, now he could finally use the knife to leave a meaningful mark.  
"I warned You Naughty boy…you can't follow any rules. they are punishments for that." Sylar said Evilly it also seemed flirty. Sylar took the knife and placed it right on Peter's heart.  
"This will hurt." Sylar teased. He begin to cut the shape of a big heart on  
Peter.  
Peter felt like he was going to scream, he tried his best to hold it in…but  
he couldn't help but scream from the pain.  
Sylar also cut "Sylar loves Peter" in the heart. Peter screamed with  
agonizing pain.  
When Sylar was done he threw the knife aside. Blood was all over Peter's  
chest, Peter was just glad that part was over.  
Sylar stood and admired everything about Peter. Peter looked down to see what was on his chest. He was stunned to see what it said.  
It almost made him sick. "Not only was this Psycho a killer he was also gay for me!" Peter thought.  
Sylar just stood and waited for Peter to say something.  
"Let's Get two things straight you Psycho! Number one IM NOT GAY! Number Two, I could never love a monster like you!" Peter hissed.

Sylar walked behind Peter. Sylar loved playing his game with Peter. Even if Peter wasn't up for the game…YET.  
Sylar placed his hand on the back of peter's shoulders, he leaned down to his ear and breathed in his scent.  
Peter wanted to die of disgust.  
Sylar loved everything about Peter "You ARE mine…rather you want to be or not…you are now my…Boy Toy." Sylar whispered seductively in Peter's ear. Peter, for one tiny second liked it, but he snapped out of it.  
"Trust me will have A LOT more fun tomorrow." Sylar said as he ran his fingers through Peter's hair. Sylar smiled and walked out of the room.

-

By CaylaHopeCullen


	3. Such a Good Pet

Chapter 3: Such a good pet

When the morning came Peter was more than afraid. What was going to happen to him?

Sylar on the other hand couldn't even sleep because of the excitement. He had a gorgeous man all to himself.

Sylar walked into the livingroom to find Peter still amazingly shirtless. Well, how could have he not been? It's not like he could move.

"Good morning", Sylar smirked at his boy toy.

Peter grimached and didn't reply any other way.

"Oh come on..Are you hungry, maybe?" Sylar asked, kneeling in front of Peter again and running his hand up and down Peter's healed chest now.

"It's too bad that heart healed..I would have loved if it would have stayed..", Sylar mumbled.

"Listen, you sick fuck. I have a girlfriend", Peter hissed.

"Yeah, that ugly Simone, right? She's gross. Please, you deserve a lot more", Sylar said and stood up. He walked towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"Oh don't worry babe, I won't be gone long. I'm gonna get you some breakfast", Sylar smirked and left the room.

He walked into the kitchen and towards the fridge. He got out some juice with some berries in it and he also got out a bowl of strawberries and from the closet he got heart-shaped cookies that were pink.

Sylar smirked at the food and put some juice into a glass and then took the foods and went back to his pet.

"What the hell's that?" Peter stared at the food.

"Well, this is our breakfast", Sylar said and knelt in front of Peter again and took a strawberry from the bowl and held it in front of Peter's face.

"Why can't I eat myself?" Peter asked in disgust.

"How will you do that with hands tied?" Sylar raised his eyebrow. "Now, eat, or I'm gonna make another one of those pretty hearts on your pretty pretty chest. And of course there's the option of starving to death over and over again", he said, grinning.

Peter sighed and then reached forwards and took a bite of the strawberry.

"That's good", Sylar grinned.

Peter looked at him angrily, but chewed on the strawberry before he swallowed it.

Then Sylar let Peter drink of the glass and then he reached forwards to put the hair that had fallen on Peter's face behind his ear again.

"Would you like a cookie?" Sylar asked seductivly.

"No", Peter said.

"No?" Sylar asked and pushed the cookie into Peter's mouth, and Peter had to chew and swallow because of his hunger.

"You're such a good pet", Sylar grinned and stroked a finger on Peter´s cheek.

"Get your hands off of me, you perv", Peter hissed again.

"Watch it! Or you'll loose your pants sooner than I planned", Sylar said, stood up and took the food and drink with him. He went back into the kitchen and then moved into the bedroom. This was gonna be a good day.

-by HereItGoesAgain

Reviews?


	4. That's a Good Boy

Chapter 4 That's a Good boy.

Sylar walked into the bed room, and pulled his T shirt off. He needed to for  
what he was going to do.  
He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed A big bucket and filled it with  
warm water. Then grabbed some shampoo, he was going to clean Peter off. Peter  
herd the water running, he was confused he could be. "why would water be  
running? What was the Psycho going to with water? Peter thought. Sylar walked  
in Bucket and shampoo in hand. Peter became scared to death when he saw Sylar  
was shirtless like he was. Sylar could sense his fear, and laughed at Peter.  
"oh don't worry Pet, I won't hurt you…yet." Sylar teased as set the water on  
the floor. "I have to clean you off, you have blood and food all over you my  
Toy" Peter, was terrified, was this perv going to take his pants off? "if you  
take my pants off I swear…" Peter tried to threaten, Sylar wasn't scared.  
"Not just yet, your not ready to take them off." Sylar explained as he took a  
piece of peter hair and tucked it behind his ear. "so, Your going to wait for  
me to want to take my pants off? Well get used to disappointment." Peter  
yelled. Sylar loved when he got angry, Peter was so hot when he was mad. Sylar  
crouched down in front of Peter. "no, I'm not going to wait long…I'm just  
going to wait a little while to see you love it or hate it, And trust me  
Loving it much Easier" Sylar explained with a smile.  
"So you have to your shirt off for this why? Peter asked as angry as he could.  
"And get my shirt all wet, no thank you.' Sylar said as he squirted the  
shampoo in his hands. Peter knew he couldn't fight Sylar off when he was tide  
down. So he shut his eyes tight and waited for it be over. Sylar laughed and  
walked behind Peter like before. "you will enjoy this pet, rather you know it  
or not." Sylar Whispered seductively in Peter's ear.  
It game Peter chills of fear, Sylar smiled. "oh baby, Your cold." he lied as  
he ran his hand up down Peter's chest from behind. "just ignore him and it  
will be over soon.' Peter thought. Sylar scoped a cup full of warm water and  
poured on peter's chest. It shocked Peter how warm and good it felt. Sylar  
begin to wash Peter's hair running his finger seductively through Peter's  
hair. Peter tried his best to imagine it was anyone but Sylar doing this.  
Sylar poured a warm cup of water over Peter's head. It ran down Peter's face,  
Sylar loved seeing Peter's body shining from the water. It only mad Sylar  
want him more. Sylar started to wash Peter's Face slowly. this part he wanted  
Peter's eyes open for. 'open your eyes Peter?' Sylar asked seductively. Peter  
wanted to crawl in hole and Die he was so disgusted. "No Psycho." Peter  
hissed, closing his eyes tighter. Sylar loved that Peter didn't due what he  
was told…like a bad boy would. 'Peter again, Please, do what your told are  
you will get hurt worse then last time." Sylar threatened. Peter didn't want  
to get hurt worse then he already was…physically and mentally. So he open  
his eyes regretfully, he saw Sylar give a bright seductive smile. "That's A  
good boy." Sylar complemented, Peter stared blankly at Sylar. He just wished  
this wasn't happening to him. "Tell me what your thinking Peter." Sylar  
demand nicely.  
"I'm thinking that you are dusting, confusing and just…SICK." Peter spoke  
his Mind, Sylar laughed at his hatred. "Want to know what I'm thinking?" Sylar  
asked as poured water on Peter's face. "No I could live without." Peter said  
as shook his from the water. Sylar loved seeing him move…or just breath for  
that matter. "I'll tell you anyway." Sylar said Seductively. "Thanks." Peter  
hissed. "I'm thinking that you are the most…Gorgeous being I've ever laid eyes on."

By CaylaHopeCullen 


	5. Not Yours

Chapter 5: Not yours

Peter stared at Sylar for a minute. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said you're the most goregous being I've ever laid eyes on", Syla repeated calmly and smirked as he saw the confusion in Peter's eyes.

"What's wrong, babe? Haven't heard that lately?" he asked.

"I've never heard that..", Peter said.

Sylar looked at Peter, and for a minute he just wanted to kiss Peter's perfect lips, but he controlled himself and continued to wash Peter.

"Are you ever gonna kill me?" Peter asked, sounding frustrated and disgusted and the killers hands ran all over Peter's upper body.

"Not yet, anyway. You're my toy, remember?" Sylar smirked.

"Why do you do this? Can't you get laid?" Peter asked, jerking away as Sylar's hand reached Peter's face again.

"I can, but it's not like I wanna sleep with every random stranger", Sylar said.

"But you do with me?" Peter asked.

"Who said I want to sleep with you?" Sylar asked.

Peter turned away. Sylar smirked. Of course he did, he just didn't want Peter to know that just yet.

Sylar's hand went down to Peter's stomach, and for a minute Peter thought Sylar might reach for the zipper of Peter's jeans, but he just laid the hand on Peter's waist.

"Why won't you let me go?" Peter sobbed.

"Because I don't want to. You're mine, remember?" Sylar said and stood up.

"I am not yours!" Peter shouted.

Sylar's face twisted in anger and he walked back to Peter and slapped him across the face. Peter whimpered in pain.

Sylar's face softened a little, but he ignored the feeling and grabbed Peter by his hair and dragged his face closer.

"You are MINE!" he said very clearly and then let go of Peter's hair and left the rooms with banging doors.

Peter stayed on his chair. He tried to get away, but it was just impossible. Damn that psyco..

Sylar groaned. He was in the bedroom again. He smirked as he saw there a whip. Yes, a whip. Sylar took the whip into his hand and sat onto the bed. He'd let Peter rest for a minute, but then it was gonna be the time to have some more..fun.

By: HereItGoesAgain


	6. Say You're Mine

Chapter 6 Say you're mine!

Peter sat in the chair, still bleeding for Sylar's slap. it hurt a lot but  
Peter didn't regret saying the truth to him.  
"I am not that killers play thing.!" Peter thought. Then he heard a loud snap.  
That can't be good. He thought.  
He heard the snaps continue for at least 5 minutes.  
The snaps Peter was hearing were Sylar practicing using the Whip.  
Sylar didn't enjoy he would have to hurt Peter like this,  
but he needed to show Peter he was HIS and it wouldn't be so bad watching  
Peter arch his back in pain.  
Sylar decided he let Peter rest long enough and began walking in the living  
room. Peter's heart jumped out of his chest with fear.  
Sylar walked in and cracked the whip on the ground. Peter was terrified this  
time, being cut he coud take, the bath he could take, but a whip?  
"OH HELL!" Peter choked out, completely petrified. "He going to whip me half  
way to hell, and he still couldn't put a shirt on?  
Peter thought in disgust." I didn't want to this to you Peter…" he said, he  
walked in front of Peter.  
"I will give you one chance…Say you're mine and this whip will get put away  
until we have better use for it."  
Sylar said the last part seductively. Peter was scared to death, but he was  
not going to admit to something that crazy.  
"No." Peter said flatly. Sylar shook his head with disappointment. "Too bad  
babe. This will hurt like hell" Sylar warned.  
"I don't care." Peter Lied. Sylar laughed once, he knew he was lying. He  
untied Peter from his restraints and grabbed him by his hair.  
Peter hated being man Handel like some fragile girl. But what else could he  
do? He couldn't fight back. Not with Sylar having the upper hand.  
Sylar pulled him toward the wall and pushed it up agents it. "Now do you  
want to be whipped on your Greek God-like chest or your sexy back?"  
Sylar asked, touching those parts of Peter's body when he said it. "Facing the  
wall, where I can't see you!" Peter hissed. Sylar laughed.  
"What ever you say Pet, you'll either be screaming my name or that your mine  
eventually." Sylar Mocked Evilly and chained Peter to the wall.  
"all you have do is say it Peter. then it's over." Sylar said Hugging  
Peter's waist from Behind. "are you going to do it? cause I really want your hands off me" Peter said flatly, clearly giving Sylar a no.

"Fine what ever you say." Sylar said coldly.  
He stepped back a few feet and grabbed the whip. Peter closed his eyes tight  
as he could, His heart was beatting faster then it should.  
Sylar cracked the whip and hit Peter, It hurt peter so bad he felt like  
crying but all he did was arch is back when it hit.  
he didn't even a scream. He was staying Stronger then he really was.  
Sylar loved that Peter was trying to be the tough guy only wanted to make him  
hit him harder to get yell out of him.  
Sylar whipped for at least an 2 hours until Peter finally screamed with  
agony.  
Sylar was so turned on that finally Broke Peter and made him yell.  
After another 2 house of Peter being whipped peter felt like he was going to  
die and was yelling with every whip.  
His back was cover in blood and deep wounds. Sylar was loving Peter's  
reaction to each hit, it turned him on him more and more.  
He had completely forgot if this could be hurting Peter.  
"Say your mine Peter and all of this will stop!"  
Sylar explained. Peter fell to his knees, he was in so much pain he couldn't  
stand.  
Peter didn't want to admit a lie to sylar. Peter wasn't HIS the way Sylar  
wanted to be anyway. was Peter being owned? Yes, like a slave.  
the pain was killing Peter too much, he couldn't take it. "ALRIGHT!" he yelled  
as Sylar whipped him.  
After Sylar heard Peter give up he dropped the Whip and walked over to Peter.  
He wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and held him.  
it hurt Peter, the pain of his back was burning like fire. "What's That Boy  
Toy?" Sylar whisperd in his hear.  
Peter closed his eyes tight he couldn't believe he was going to say this!  
"I'm…Yours…Sylar."  
Peter admitted to defeat…even though Peter didn't believe it himself. Sylar  
smirked with joy and wanted to kiss Peter so bad…but he had to control  
himself. now was not the time to start kissing…yet. "Will you let go of me?"  
it hurts like hell." Peter complained, he almost sounded whiney. That turned  
Sylar on more. But he let go of Peter, He chained him Face forward And Played  
with his Hair Peter was so much out of strength he couldn't even object.  
"Why aren't you fighting me?" Sylar asked curiously. " because I can brayly  
breath!' Peter hissed. " I old you it would hurt." Sylar mocked. "Yeah and the  
next time I still won't listen." Peter tired his best to yell., Sylar laughed.  
"You must be hungry, it's 7:00 O clock and I just beat the hell out of you."  
he said as traced his hands up and down peter's body… 

by CaylaHopeCullen 


	7. First Meal Together

Chapter 7: First meal together

Peter was almost dying. He couldn't get up, couldn't move in any way. He just had to deal with Sylar's hands running themselves all over Peter's bloody body. Then he begun to think. Why weren't his abilities working? Claire's ability? Why?  
He looked up at Sylar, and Sylar grinned at him.  
"Finally my pet noticed", he said. "Maybe you were just too busy being turned on by me", he said and placed his hands on Peter's waist.  
"Don't dream", Peter hissed and tried to pull away.  
Sylar chuckled and stood up.  
"See, a while ago I killed a man who could pull back other people's abilities. Isn't that handy?" he grinned.  
"But..you let the heart heal", Peter sobbed.  
"Yes. Because I'm sure you took comfort by the fact that you would heal. Well, I've got news for you, sugar. You're not gonna. From now on you'll feel the pain you get when you deny belonging to me", Sylar said.  
Peter groaned and looked down.  
"Now, how about some pizza?" Sylar asked and moved into the kitchen.  
"And don't you even think of running away. My telekinesis are blocking any entrance into the house..or out", Sylar grinned from the doorway, looking at Peter's bloody, but sexy body with lust.  
"And besides, you couldn't even walk with your body in that shape..", Sylar murmured and took the pizza from the fridge, heated it, and then moved into the dining hall and put the pizza to two plates and poured some whine into the glasses and lit a few candles. He grinned at his doing. Peter would hate this. And that would turn Sylar on even more.  
He walked back into the living room and without even thinking or asking, he lifted Peter in his arms and carried him all the way to the dining hall.  
"What the hell, freak?" Peter tried to get away, but when he saw the table setting he went quiet.  
"What is this?" he asked.  
"It's our first proper meal together, baby", Sylar said and placed Peter onto his chair.  
"And last, if I can help it", Peter murmured.  
Sylar looked at him warningly, but then controlled himself and started to eat.  
Peter couldn't do anything else but to eat, since he was so hungry.  
But the wine he wouldn't touch.  
"Why don't you drink?" Sylar asked after a while.  
"It can be poisoned for all I know", Peter mumbled.  
"It's not", Sylar smirked.  
Peter looked at him, and took the wine glass. It's not like it would matter too much if he'd die. And Sylar would probably bring him back to life anyhow.  
"Good boy", Sylar said as Peter drank the glass empty.  
"So, are you tired, pet?" Sylar asked casually.  
"Why can't you call me Peter?" Peter asked angrily.  
"Because anyone can call you Peter. I can call you anything I want", Sylar said and stood up.  
"What are you doing?" he asked as Sylar pressed his hands on Peter's shoulders from behind again.  
"We're gonna go sleep together now", Sylar whispered in Peter' ear.  
"WHAT?" Peter yelled and pulled away.  
"Not have sex. Unless you want?" Sylar smirked.  
"No way, never", Peter shook his head.  
"Good. I haven't prepared everything for that yet", Sylar murmured thoughtfully.  
"I'm not even gonna sleep in the same bed with you", Peter said.  
"Oh? Would you rather just sleep on that so comfortable chair, maybe?" Sylar asked.  
"No", Peter said without thinking.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought", Sylar said and lifted Peter in his arms again.  
"Let me walk", Peter groaned.  
"No!" Sylar said. He didn't even know why it was so important to him to be able to carry Peter. Maybe because that way he could for a minute pretend that Peter and he were a happy couple in love.. but just for a minute. Then other, much more hot thoughts filled Sylar's head. Those involved Peter, too, though.  
He laid Peter onto the bed.  
"I hate you!" Peter shouted as loudly as he could.  
Sylar sighed and slapped Peter again.  
"Say that again and I will hurt you a lot more", Sylar said and went into the bathroom and soon came back with a pair of boxers in his hand.  
"You expect me to wear them?" Peter asked.  
"Yes", Sylar said and threw the boxers to Peter. "And only them."  
"I'm not gonna change in front of you", Peter snapped.  
"Fine. Change in the bathroom", Sylar said and turned away from Peter and took his pants off, so he was only in his boxers, too.  
My, my. Sylar was gonna be so turned on soon.

by HereItGoesAgain 


	8. Oh, That's How You Want To Play

Chapter 8 oh, that's how you want to play

Peter walked out of the bathroom, only in the boxers Sylar gave him. Peter felt sick from the stuff this psycho was making him do."Sleeping in the same bed…only in my boxers…with this Perv….GREAT! I bet he won't keep his hand off me." Peter Thought completely outraged. Sylar turned around after slipping off his Pants. Sylar was stunned at the gorge man in front of him. Sylar right then and there would have had him…but he knew now was not the time. Sylar bit his slip seductively when he saw Peter And Sylar thought He was Sexy before, now he thinks he's drop dead Sexy. Peter rolled his eyes at this sick…perverted man. "Take a picture it will last Longer." Peter hissed as he crossed his arms. But it hurt him to do it, So he winced In pain. "aww, my poor Toy is broken badly." Sylar said as walked closer to Peter.  
Peter wanted to jump back, but he couldn't, the pain was to much. "You look better then you think." Sylar said as picked him up again. Peter hated begin this close without almost any close. Sylar laid him down in the bed, and smiled at the thought he would be in the same bed…ALL NIGHT with this lovely creature. Peter looked at the ceiling and was determined not to make Eye contact with Sylar. Sylar Slowly got into the bed, watching peter's face for a reaction. Peter didn't do anything, he tired to imagine, Sylar was not even here. Sylar covered the both of them up with the huge blue cover on the bed. Sylar Propped himself up on one arm and looked at Peter curiously. "what are you doing Pet?" He asked confused, he expected a lot of reactions from Peter But this reaction was not one them. "I'm trying to act like your not here." Peter snapped, not for one seconed taking his eyes off the ceiling "oh, that's how you want to play…Ok, if I'm not here…. You won't mind if I do this. Sylar said as he scooted close to Peter and wrapped his arm around him, putting his head under Peters Neck, like a couple would do. Peter wanted to scream with degust "if I act like he's not here… he'll leave me alone." Peter thought. "Sylar loved being this close to Peter with him objecting. So, Sylar decided he was going to keep going until Peter object. besides...the temptation to kiss Peter was WAY to much to hold off anymore.

by CaylaHopeCullen 


	9. First Kiss

Chapter 9: First Kiss

Peter still refused to look at Sylar, but when Sylar cupped his cheek, Peter almost jumped. What was he gonna do now? Sylar's face was so close to Peter's, his lips were so close to Peter's, and Peter didn't do anything. He was still keeping his poker face on. So Sylar kissed Peter. He tried to make it as gentle and romantic as possible, but hey, he was a serial killer. He moved on top of Peter and kept kissing him. Peter didn't pull away, but didn't kiss back, either. But when Sylar's tongue was coming too close to Peter's mouth, Peter pushed him away with his hands.

"What is it, pet? Didn't you like?" Sylar smirked.

"No, and I hate you!" Peter shouted and turned his back at Sylar and closed his eyes.

Sylar sighed, but got his mojo back and started to kiss Peter's neck, and then down his arm right down to his waist.

"Will you just let me sleep?" Peter hissed.

"No."

Peter groaned and turned to Sylar.

"Ok, I suppose I have to make this clear to you. I don't like you, I don't feel any attraction towards you, I do not want to sleep with you, and if your tongue comes anywhere near my mouth ever again, I will kill you", Peter said.

"How will you do that?" Sylar raised his eyebrows.

Peter didn't know what to say, so he just turned away again.

"Well, I supposed I have to make this clear to YOU: I like you, I feel attraction towards you, I want to sleep with you, and my tongue will come near your mouth again, soon, and that time it'll get into your mouth, too", Sylar whispered in Peter's ear.

"And you're mine", Sylar said. "That's what you said, too."

"I didn't mean it", Peter mumbled.

"You will", Sylar said and turned the lights out.

"I am so not finished with him for the night..", Sylar thought to himself and smirked in the dark.

by HereItGoesAgain


	10. Finally I Knew I'd Win My Pet Over

Chapter 10 Finally I knew I'd win my Pet over

Sylar sat in the dark for a small moment, waiting for the right time to make his move again.  
It must have been only 10 minutes till he decided to make a move. Peter Laid on his back now, fast asleep. "He's so Peaceful when he's sleeping…He's not as Objective." Sylar Thought as he looked at Peter. Sylar moved slowly toward him and wrapped his arms around him, and kissed Peter's arm. Peter was asleep so it didn't wake him. That made Sylar smirk with Joy. He wanted to see how much he could kiss Peter with him waking up. Sylar moved his lips to Peter's neck and kissed it gently. Peter didn't move, he was sleeping like a baby. Sylar went to Peter's cheek and kissed it lightly. Peter took in a deep breath, still not waking up. Sylar smirked and went to his lips and kissed them gently as possible. what surprised Sylar was That Peter was Kissing back. "Finally I knew I'd win my Pet over." Sylar thought as he kissed Peter more.  
What Sylar didn't know was That Peter was still asleep, he was having a dream of him and Sylar, In love and kissing and Peter didn't mind in the dream. "Sylar moved on top of Peter and kissed him more passionately. Peter kissed write back…until he started to wake up. Sylar came up for air and looked down at Peter. Peter opened his Eyes and wasn't that Disappointed to see Sylar there. Before Peter could Speak Sylar kissed him again Peter was overwhelmed from the dream he had and what he did when he was sleeping what shocked him was that he didn't mind it. "Stop thinking like this YOUR NOT GAY! And most impotently not for A murder." Peter Thought and Pushed Sylar off of him. Sylar was shocked, what happened to his boy toy? "pet, what happened we were having so much fun." Sylar argued and put his head on Peter's shoulder, Peter shook it off and ignored Sylar. "babe?" Sylar asked, Peter looked at him vary mad. "I was a sleep…having a dream…about my Girlfriend…It's your fault you took her place for that moment. Peter Lied to Sylar. Sylar laughed, he didn't care who Peter thought it was. Long as he got to kiss Peter, he'd be Edward Cullen If Peter wanted. "and for the last time let me sleep." Peter said Flatly and Turned back to his side. Sylar smirked. "ok Pet, I have no problem with that, I can sleep with a good memory to think of now."  
Sylar said and closed his eyes. Peter was shocked, he had a sex dream about Sylar and didn't mind. He didn't mind seeing Sylar there when he woke up. "I'm not gay," Peter thought trying to convince himself that. "I'm not gay…Not for this Damned Psycho." Peter thought before he want to sleep.

by CaylaHopeCullen 


	11. You Better Run

Chapter 11: You better run

Peter woke up slowly, and realised that he was cuddled against Sylar. Sylar's arms were around Peter, and Peter's arms were wrapped around Peter's small waist.  
Sylar was still asleep. He was smiling in his sleep.

Peter smiled a little. He looked..a little..cute, but only now when he didn't speak and when he didn't try to hit on Peter. Well, sort of.

"Oh..Peter..", Sylar mumbled in his sleep and tightened his grip on Peter.

Peter's eyes widened. Was Sylar having a sex dream, too? And about him? Them? Together? It was bad enough that he was having those dreams, but Sylar, too?

No, actually, Sylar was wide awake. He just pretended he was asleep.

But then happened something that startled both of them. Peter's phone rang. It was on top of a closet. Sylar, that damned guy, had probably put it there so Peter couldn't reach it.

Peter released himself from Sylar's arms and ran to the closet. He tried to reach for the phone, and just when he had it in his hand, Sylar grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down with him.

"Sorry, babe, I just couldn't let you do that", Sylar smirked.

Peter jerked away from Sylar.

Sylar looked at the caller. "Aww, someone's worried about their angelic little brother. Want me to answer it?"

"Nathan! Let me talk to him!" Peter shouted, and ran to Sylar, but Sylar wouldn't let Peter take the phone.

"Hello?" Sylar answered.

"I'm sorry, Peter can't come to the phone right now", Sylar answered to something while he moved away from Peter.

"Oh, he's too busy being so damn sexy and naked on my bed. Sorry", Sylar said and ended the call and threw the phone across the room so it broke.

"Why the HELL would you do that?" Peter shouted with tears in his eyes. He'd never been this angry.

"Because you belong to me!" Sylar shouted back.

Peter was so angry that he just punched Sylar. Just punched him.

Sylar turned his face away, and Peter backed away a little.

Sylar looked back at Peter. He looked furious. Peter just looked scared.

"Oh you better run, pet", Sylar hissed, and for once, Peter did what he was told. He started to run out of the room, and he knew very well that Sylar was gonna catch him.

- by HereItGoesAgain


	12. Trapped

Chapter 12 Trapped

Peter took off running as fast as he could, but he knew Sylar would Catch him. There was No where for Peter to go…he was trapped. "Peter!" Sylar yelled evenly. Peter didn't dare look behind him as he got to the living room. Before Peter knew what Happened, He was taken to the grown By Sylar. Peter Hit the grown face first. Peter was so scared. Sylar pulled him face up and began punching him. It hurt Peter for two reasons. One, it always hurt to get punched, two and this scared Peter…he was sad he made Sylar mad at him. Even though he had the right to…that was Peter's only way out of this Hell hole! What would Nathan even Think about what Sylar said? "Naked in my bed." LIAR! "This is what you get when you punch me.!" Sylar yelled as he hit Peter with grate force. "Peter tried to think of a why to make him stop and he did no matter how sick it was. When Sylar was preparing to throw another punch Peter worked up the Power to push Syler into a wall and kissed him as hard as he could. Syler was stunned Peter wasn't sleeping this time. Sylar kissed back and Peter released his lip and came up with something to say to make sure Sylar would' hit him again. "I'm Your's Sylar, and I shouldn't have hit you." Peter lied to make Sylar stop. Sylar knew Peter should have hit him, hell if someone did that to him they'd be dead. "Look at my boy toy...trying to distract me from hurting... him and guess what? You did Babe." Sylar said and kissed Peter's neck. Peter didn't like even a little bit. he was back to Sylar making him sick and Peter liked it Better that way. There was nothing Peter could do to make Sylar even remotely good. He would always be a gay monster that would use Peter forever. Peter was trapped...he excepted it. Sylar on one hand loved having Peter all to him self forever. no one would ever find Peter. Not even that stupid Political Brother of his.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sylar stopped kissing Peter' neck. Peter was confused, no one Knows where He was? No one could? "I didn't tell no one we were here, we're in the medial of nowhere." Sylar said to Peter. "and?" Peter asked confused, "Pet whatever you do…just watch out and stand behind me."  
Sylar Demanded.

by CaylaHopeCullen 


	13. The Second Kidnapp

Chapter 12: The second kidnapp

Sylar kept Peter behind him, trying to protect him as much as possible as he went to the door and opened it. There was a strange man.

"Good day. I've had some complains about the noice over here", the man said, and looked behind Sylar, over to Peter.

"We'll..try to keep it down from now on", Sylar said, and also turned to look at Peter.

"I think I should check the house", the man said suddenly, and that made Sylar turn back to him.

"No, you should just leave, now", Sylar said.

The man stepped in, ignoring Sylar's death glance as he pushed Sylar out of the way.

"Are you Peter Petrelli?" he asked Peter.

"What..? Yes", Peter nodded. He was having so many feelings at the same time. Confusion for this new man. Releaf that he might get away. Sadness (this part was the smallest) to leave Sylar behind.

"You should come with me", he said and grabbed Peter's arm.

"What? Who are you?" Peter asked, sounding scared.

"My name's Arya. Your brother sent me", the man said.

"You're lying", Sylar said. Arya turned to him.

"Get off of him right now or I will break your neck", Sylar hissed.

"Not if I break his first", Arya smirked and started choking Peter.

"Stop!" Sylar shouted, and tried to use his powers, but it didn't work. Why didn't it work?  
"See, I know you took the Haitian's powers, Sylar. But let's say that if you have that, I have it double", Arya smirked.

"Don't hurt him..", Sylar said.

Peter turned to Sylar. Why would he care so much?

"Oh, I can't. At least not yet. There are a lot of sick fucks who will enjoy a lot when they see what a piece of eye candy I brought them", Arya said and ran his hand through Peter's hair. Peter grimached at him.

Sylar tried to move. Wanted to move so badly. Wanted to stop that sick asshole from touching HIS Peter. But he couldn't. Arya was more powerful than he thought.

"Now, we're gonna leave. Say bye bye to your former kidnapper and say hello to your new ones", Arya said and started to pull Peter towards the door.

"No! Sylar!" Peter shouted, and tried to get back to Sylar, but he couldn't move back. He couldn't do anything.

And neither could Sylar. He was so shocked he couldn't even speak.

He just watched as Arya pushed Peter into a car and drove off with a smirk on his face.

Then Sylar found out that he could move again.

"Son of a bitch..", Sylar hissed and started to kick everything that got in his way as he walked into the bedroom. He had a gun. And he intented to use it. NO ONE would touch HIS Peter..No one could. Specially not the way that Sylar touched him.

Peter had no idea where he was going. He tried to jump out of the car, but he couldn't. It was going too fast. it would be a suicide, even for a guy with his powers. His wounds had healed, since Sylar wasn't there anymore. Sylar wasn't there.. Peter tried to break a window, also, but just one scary glance from Arya made him stay still.

"where are you taking me?" Peter asked.

"Somewhere nice", Arya chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Well, let's just say that in that place only girls aren't prostitutes", Arya said, and started to drive even faster.

"You're not gonna make me..", Peter was very shocked.

"Oh, I'm not. But there are about 20 other guys who cannot wait to have their way with you", Arya said.

"Oh God..", Peter sobbed and buried his face in his hands.

He would prefer being raped by Sylar a lot more than being raped by 20 older guys..

"Shit, Sylar, I admit it..I need you..", Peter thought to himself.

-By HereItGoesAgain


	14. At a Strip Joint

Chapter 14 At the Strip Joint

Peter Prayed in the back of the car that Sylar would show up. Peter heart was Beating out of his chest, this was the scariest he has ever been in his life. He was going to be…USED by 20 guys! Was that even possible? And it didn't help Peter was still in his underwear "OH GOD…THAT WON'T HELP ME NONE!" Peter thought. Sylar throw on some close before he walked out the door gun in hand.  
He was not going to let no one Touch HIS Peter. He got in his car and had a hunch on where they were taking Peter. He new there was a Strip club joint and he passed when he brought Peter here. That's the only place that looked…DIRTY. Aray noticed how scared Peter was " Oh you better man up Peter, or you won't last one minute with these Guys." Aray warned. That didn't help Peter. "Please Sylar, I'll do anything you want just show up!" Peter begged in his head. "We're here." Aray said as he stopped the car. Peter heart stopped Beating. Aray got of the Car and pulled Peter out by his Hair. Peter felt to the concrete when he did that. It scratched his face to bits. Peter whimpered when he hit. Aray stood above him and laughed. "Well from here you look like you have a nice **…so, I'll get my 5000 in cash if your good." Peter stood himself up. What did I do make you find me and turn me into a sex slave? Aray laughed. "you're the Politician's brother…the good looking one. People paid a lot to get you." Arya explained as pushed Peter into a Strip joint where at lease 20 guys were. "and guess what? I'll be taping it and I bribe that brother of your four Millions." Aray teased. "You leave Nathan out of this! that would kill his carrier!" Peter yelled. Aray Slapped him. Peter seemed to get that a lot. "Do as your told and maybe those guys won't Kill you.'  
Arya said as they walked into the building. 20 guys all looked at Peter, some whistled at him, some yelled perverted things. Peter just looked down hoping his first some what kinder kidnapper would show up.  
Sylar hit the brake as he got the Strip joint and ran in as fast as he could. When he got in loud music was Playing and Peter was standing on a stage. Those Pervs wanted him to strip before they did they dirty work. Sylar was outraged that they did that to HIS peter…His no one else. Water fell on to the stage making Peter socked. Peter was terrified…then he saw Sylar, "SYLAR!" he yelled. He was relieved to see him. He was also happy to see he was ok. "SYLAR HELP!" Peter begged.

by CaylaHopeCullen


	15. Save You

Chapter 15: Save you

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?" one of the guys shouted at Sylar as Sylar walked on stage and took Peter's hand in his and walked him off the stage.

"Thank you", Peter whispered.

"Did they do anything to you?" Sylar asked Peter, ignoring everyone who yelled bad things to him and dirty things to Peter.

"No", Peter shook his head.

"Okay", Sylar nodded and now walked to the guys.

"If you ever touch him again, or even look at him, or even think of him, I will make you wish you were never born", Sylar said angrily.

A couple of guys started to laugh, and that's when Sylar did it. He took the gun out of his pocket and shoot the guys who had laughed.

"Whoa, calm down. We just wanted to see that sexy thing on stage", one man said.

"Well, I'd like to see more", other man chuckled.

Sylar's face twisted in anger and disgust and he shoot them, too.

"Sylar, stop it. Let's just go", Peter shouted at him.

Sylar turned back to Peter and then nodded. He wrapped his arms around Peter, and this time Peter didn't protest.

They walked into the car and Sylar seated Peter and then fastened his seatbelt before stepping into the car himself and starting to drive away.

"Are..are we going back..there?" Peter asked weakly.

"No. I saw a motel down the road. We'll spend the night there and after that I'm gonna find us another place", Sylar said.

"So you aren't gonna let me go", Peter mumbled. That wasn't a guestion.

"No, Peter. This changes nothing. You are still mine", Sylar said.

"But..Why would you risk your life for me? You kidnapped me? What does my life mean to you?" Peter asked, hoping for a better reason than "you're mine".

"You're mine..", there it was again, Peter thought as Sylar started to answer.

"..to have. Mine to know, mine to kill if I want to..and.. you're mine to love", Sylar finished.

Peter's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

Sylar was angry. Not at Peter but at himself for telling Peter that he loved him. Of course he did, God, more than anything, but he just..couldn't be that guy for me. And he knew Peter would never feel the same way.

Peter had no idea how to react when Sylar said he loved him. Had he meant it? And the worst part was that before Sylar had saved Peter, he hadn't really cared for Sylar.

"Sylar..", Peter started after a while as Sylar parked the car beside the motel.

"I wanna..I mean, how can I repay this to you?" Peter asked. "You saving me, I mean."

Sylar turned to Peter and smirked.

"Oh I have a few ideas in mind. But let me just get us a room first. We'll be needing it", Sylar said.

Sylar had never been this excited for going into a motel room in his entire life.

-by HereItGoesAgain


	16. Did You Mean It

Chapter 16 did you mean it?

Peter sat in the car and pondered what Sylar said. "Your mine…to love."  
Echoed in Peter's head.  
Peter was confused about he felt about Sylar. He was feeling more feeling like  
he had felt early this morning. Sylar saved his Life, He was sort of more  
appealing in Peter's Eyes now. The way He just shot those people for him. He  
went through a grate deal just to save him. If he wasn't Immpotnet to  
sylar…Peter would be dead by now. So he did mean something to him. He wasn't  
just a peace of ** for Sylar. "What douse he want from me?" Peter asked  
himself. He was so confused with everything. "Do I love Sylar?"  
Peter asked him self. Sylar opened the door car door. "ready babe? The room  
is ready." Sylar said with a smirk. Peter looked at his own body he had no  
close and they were in public. "I'm not getting out of this car till I have  
some from of clothing." Peter sated. Sylar rolled his eye "Fine, here take  
this." Sylar said and handed Peter the long trench coat Sylar had on. Peter  
knew he wasn't going to get know better so he put it on. He got out of the  
car and Sylar put his arm around him Peter. Peter didn't object at all. Didn't  
welcome it either though. They walked to their Room, Sylar was grinning ear to  
ear with excitement. Peter was just confused. Sylar unlocked the door to the  
room. It reviled one large bed, a TV, a bathroom, it was small… but it was  
nice. Sylar walked in and pulled Peter in. Peter was in a sate of shock, what  
was he going to do here tonight? Would he like it? Would he regret it? Sylar  
locked the door and closed the currents. Yesterday that would have scared  
Peter But it didn't for some strange reason. Sylar pulled the coat off Peter  
and wrapped his arm around Peter. "I missed you…You'll never leave me again  
my pet." Sylar said as he kissed the back of Peter's neck. Peter was still  
trying to decided rather he liked it or not. Sylar walked over to the stereo  
and " Come a little closer baby" by Dirks Bentley came on. A real sexy song.  
Sylar pulled of his shirt and Peter finally looked at him. He started to feel  
attracted to him, His body looked perfect more chiseled then Peter's…but  
Peter liked that he seemed Stronger. Sylar walked closer to Peter and befor  
Sylar could kiss him…  
"Did you mean it?" Peter asked, finally asking what he wonder for the past  
hour, Sylar looked at him, confused.  
"mean what?" he asked seductively, witch Peter was staring to like.  
"That you…you…Loved me?" Peter asked nervously. Sylar loved the fact that  
Peter was curios.  
"Yes…More then I should…your all I have left Peter." Sylar whispered in  
Peter's ear.  
Peter knew how he felt now at this moment and from now on. "Why do you ask?'  
Sylar asked as he kissed Peters neck, Witch now made Peter close his eyes and  
sighed lightly. Sylar was stunned, he expecting Peter to sleep with him but  
not to enjoy it…but from the sigh he gave…Sylar had hope. Peter pulled  
sylar's his face to his. "Sylar…My angel…I love you." Peter admired then  
he kissed Sylar and for the first…time loved it. "I love you too my pet"  
Sylar said as he kissed him more passionately. "take me now Sylar, I'm ready  
now." Peter begged. Sylar smirked seductively "Your wish is my commanded babe."  
he said as he pushed Peter down on the bed.

by CaylaHopeCullen 


	17. A Relationship

Chapter 17: A relationship..?

After having a very pleasing night for the both of them, Peter and Sylar laid on the bed in each other's arms.

"I never thought this would happen", Peter murmured.

"Mm.. me neither. Well, maybe I did", Sylar smirked sleepily.

Peter chuckled a little.

"You should get some sleep", Peter said and kissed Sylar's lips quickly before standing up.

"Wait..babe..where are you going?" Sylar asked, and sat up on the bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower, silly", Peter smiled a crooked smile as he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sylar heard the water running and he imagined Peter in the shower, all wet and sexy. Peter was his. And for the first time Peter understood it too.

So Sylar stood up and practically ran into the bathroom and right into the shower with Peter. He didn't have to undress since they were both already naked.

"What are you doing here?" Peter laughed as he saw Sylar.

"I couldn't stay away from you", Sylar whispered and kissed Peter, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist.

"I'm glad for that", Peter grinned and kissed Sylar's neck breafly before he continued to wash his hair.

"Do you need help?" Sylar asked.

"Not really", Peter chuckled.

"Hey, by the way, I forgot to tell you. A while ago that ugly ex-girlfriend of yours called. I didn't answer", Sylar said casually.

Peter turned to him. "Who?" he asked.

"Simone", Sylar said.

"She's..not exactly my ex..yet", Peter murmured and turned away.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna see her anymore", Sylar said and kissed Peter's bare shoulder.

"Yeah", Peter nodded. He liked the idea of being with Sylar forever, but it scared him to think that he was never gonna see anyone but Sylar again. But he figured that this was a relationship now. He was free to do whatever he wanted, right?..Oh hell no.

"So..uh..how do you feel about Paris?" Sylar asked.

"Paris?" Peter repeated.

"Yeah. I mean, we can't exactly stay here for anyone to find us", Sylar said and ran his hands through Peter's wet hair.

"This is all happening so soon", Peter said.

"Don't you want it to?" Sylar asked.

"Of course I do", Peter said.

"Good. Now, pet, I'm gonna go get us something to eat", Sylar said, kissed Peter's forehead before jumping out of the shower and the bathroom.

Peter sighed. He knew he had to call Nathan and tell him he was ok. But Sylar wouldn't like that.

by HereItGoesAgain


	18. Misunderstanding

Chapter 18 Misunderstanding

Peter got out of shower and put on some of the close Sylar had left for him. Peter loved Sylar and would do anything for him now. But he loved his family too why couldn't he still see them? Peter understood why Sylar didn't want to see Simone anymore…But his, mom, his brother really ? What was so bad about them. Peter knew he had to call Nathan to let him no everything was Ok. Peter new sylar would be mad but if he couldn't see them…he ad the right to call them. Peter begin to Dial the phone. "Hello?" Nathan Answered.  
"Hi Nathan." Peter said, completely happy to hear his brother voice again.  
"For the love of God Peter! where have you? First I call you I get some, some…FREAK telling me my brother is naked with him bed ." Nathan shouted.  
"Nathan, Nathan I can explain." Peter argued.  
"Can you explain why you have gave me and Ma a living heart attack?"  
"Yes,?" Peter said flatly.  
"Well go one."  
Peter explained everything to Nathan. how he met Syar, how it turned into a relationship, how peter found out he was gay. How he more then ok, how sylar was a killer and how much Peter loved him anyway.  
"Peter, you Barely know this guy. and so far he sounds bad like….  
"NATHAN!" Peter almost yelled in the phone  
"No peter he won't let you see your family?"  
Sylar walked up the walk way caring some fast food bags. He was finally happy to his peter want to be his too. He stopped at the door because he heard Peter talking.  
"Yes Nathan He is Evil, Nathan I don't WANT TO, NO Nathan, He is possessive yes. I'M GOING! Peter yelled an hung up the phone Sylar couldn't believe what he heard. Peter thought he Evil, possessive and he was leaving! Sylar slammed the door open "What the hell Peter?" Sylar shouted. Peter jumped but he expecting this reaction from Sylar. "I'm sorry angel I had to tell my brother I was ok and in love." Peter said honestly Sylar didn't believe him. "Oh cut the crap Peter! You just told your damn brother that I'm evil, possessive and your Leaving me! Sylar yelled with Tears in his eyes. He had never been this mad or upset before. 

by CaylaHopeCullen


	19. Noah Bennet

Chapter 18: Noah Bennet

"Sylar, you don't understand", Peter tried to say, but Sylar was so angry he wasn't gonna listen anyway.

"I cannot believe this! You told me you loved me! Why did you lie, you whore?" Sylar yelled.

Peter backed away. "No, Sylar! SHUT UP!" he yelled back.

Sylar was quiet. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I..am not leaving you. I said to Nathan that I'm gonna end the call", Peter explained, and dried Sylar's tears with his fingers.

"..really?" Sylar asked.

"Angel, would I leave you?" Peter asked seriously.

"Yes", Sylar snapped.

Peter rolled his eyes. "If that's what you think", he murmured.

"No, baby. I'm sorry. I believe you", Sylar said and cupped Peter's cheeks. "You really think I'm evil and posessive?" he asked.

"Yes. But that's what makes you you. And I love you, remember?" Peter smiled.

"Yeah..I love you too, babe", Sylar said and kissed Peter.

Peter wrapped his arms around Sylar, but suddenly Sylar pulled away.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Someone's here..", Sylar whispered.

Peter would have asked "what?", but he didn't have time as the door slammed open and a man with glasses walked in with a gun.

He didn't waste any time and shot. It hit Sylar's arm.

Sylar hissed in pain, but managed to grab Peter and they ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah..open the window, now!" Sylar said.

Peter nodded, opened the window and helped Sylar out before he jumped out himself.

"Are we taking the car?" Peter asked as they ran into the forest.

"No. He would track us down easier", Sylar said.

"Who is he, anyway? He looked familiar", Peter asked.

"That's Noah Bennet. He camptured me a while ago, but I escaped. He's been hunting me down ever since", Sylar explained.

"Noah Bennet..? Claire's dad?" Peter asked.

"Yeah", Sylar said as they stopped for a minute.

"But..he isn't evil, is he?" Peter asked.

"Not to you. Look, I'm a villain. You have to choose weather you want to start a new life with me, running, or do you want to go back to your old one, without me?" Sylar asked.

"Would you let me go?" Peter asked.

"No", Sylar shook his head and looked at his arm.

Peter walked to Sylar and carefully removed the bullet from his arm. Thank God it hadn't gotten deep.

Sylar groaned in pain.

Peter ripped a piece of his t-shit and tied it around Sylar's arm.

"what are we gonna do now?" he asked.

"We keep running. If that's what you want..", Sylar said.

"Yeah", Peter nodded and kissed Sylar.

"Where are we going now?" Peter asked.

"I saw an old house couple miles back. We rest there and figure out after", Sylar said.

"What if he finds us?" Peter asked.

"Then I'll protect you with my life", Sylar hugged Peter.

Soon they continued their journey.

They arrived to the old house. It looked like one of those houses in horror stories.

"Creepy", Peter murmured.

"Yeah", Sylar nodded as he locked the door.

by HereItGoesAgain


	20. I'm Not Going Anywhere

Chapter 19 I'm not going anywhere

"This place hunted because it looks it?" Peter said as they walked around to find a bed room.  
"Pet, I said it was an old house, you didn't think it would be up to date did you?' Sylar chuckled.  
"No I just thought lights would be a key thing." Peter said as he tired to turn on a light but it wouldn't work. Sylar laughed. "Neither did but there's nothing like candle light, right?" Sylar said as he lit a candle, Peter smiled, "classic." Peter walked over beside Sylar and rested his head on his shoulder. They walked down the long dark hall wasy looking for a nice bed room. Sylar open a door and walked in with Peter. There was candles everywhere they just weren't lit. Sylar begin to light them with matches he had.  
the room go brighter, they saw the room was red and had a huge bed Peter without think Thow himself on it. He was tired from the long day, Sylar laughed at peter. "Hell of day wasn't it? Yelling, crying, guns and now we're in the haunted mansion." Sylar said as he laid beside Peter and closed his eyes. Peter propped himself on his arm and leaned over Sylars face. He, played with Hair. "Sylar?" Peter asked. "Yes my pet." Sylar answered with a smile and opened his eyes. "I wanna thank you for being so patient with me. You waited for me to feel what you felt and now I couldn't imagine life without you." Sylar creased his cheek and kissed Peter "I love you…" he said as flip Peter over so he was on top. Promise me you'll never leave  
"We've been through this, silly." Peter argued and tucked a pice of hair behind Sylar's ear.  
"I want you to promise me again, Please. he begged and kissed Peter's neck, witch was Peter's new found weakness. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. A little latter they both fell asleep. The next morning Peter woke up and looked for Sylar in the bed. He wasn't there he looked in the room that was now lit by sunlight, he saw Sylar glaring out the window "DAMN THAT NOAH !" Sylar hissed.

by CaylaHopeCullen


	21. Escape

Chapter 21: Escape

"what is it?" Peter asked as he stood up.

"He's here", Sylar said.

"What will we do?" Peter asked, reaching for Sylar's arm.

Sylar sighed and wrapped his arm around Peter.

"We'll kill him", he said.

"..I don't think I'll be able to kill anyone", Peter said.

"I know, babe. I will", Sylar said and kissed Peter's forehead before he walked out of the room and towards the front door.

Peter followed him.

Sylar looked around. Noah was nowhere.

"You should keep more eye on your..pet", he heard Noah say, and when he turned around he saw Noah pointing a gun to Peter's head.

Sylar knew Peter could heal, but he couldn't help himself from shouting: "Don't you dare hurt him!"

Noah chuckled. Then he looked down to Peter. "Peter Petrelli?" he asked in disbelief.

"Noah, I saved your daughter..please..", Peter mumbled.

"Why are you with this psycopath?" Noah asked.

"He..I love him", Peter said.

Sylar smiled at Peter.

"No one can love that monster", Noah said.

"No! I do. I love him! And he's not a monster!" Peter yelled and released himself from Noah's grip.

"Now you leave or I'm gonna have to hurt you", Peter said.

Sylar smiled. Peter was taking all the control. It was kind of sexy.

"You'll control him from now on?" Noah asked.

"I will. I'll make sure he behaves", Peter said, telling the truth. There would be none of killing from now on.

"Fine", Noah nodded and calmly left the house.

Peter sighed of relief and hugged Sylar.

Sylar kissed Peter's hair.

"You did well, love", he said.

"So did you", Peter murmured.

"Peter..can I ask you something?" he murmured.

"Hmm?" Peter asked, looking at Sylar.

"Would you..you know..want to..you know..", Sylar didn't know how to ask.

"What is it?" Peter asked, sounding worried.

"Would you like to..maybe, I don't know..marry me?" Sylar asked, looking away.

"Marry you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah..", Sylar nodded.

"Well..of course, you goof", Peter grinned and kissed Sylar.

-by HereItGoesAgain


End file.
